Game Over/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite tracks the joint team of SAS and Marines as they escape the Russian launch facility at the Altay Mountains, Russia. Red arrows and circles indicate enemy presence moving in to stop them. Command: Primary exfil point has been compromised. Proceed to Secondary Extraction South of bridge. Enemy presence... substantial. SSgt. Griggs: It's just too hot, man...But room temperature? Please, a beer should be ice cold! Captain Price: A lager maybe, or a glass of water like you drink. But a pint of stout? SSgt. Griggs: Heh, I'm gonna have to school y'all both when we get back stateside. Gaz: Yeah, well, either way we're stopping at London first. And I'm buying. SSgt. Griggs: Well, at least the world didn't end...Hit it. The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in the Altay Mountains, Russia. Over" 6 - 08:25:11 Mountains, Russia "Soap" MacTavish SAS Regiment Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish, Captain Price, Gaz, and SSgt. Griggs are in a jeep driving down the mountain. They turn into the road. SSgt. Griggs: Hang on! A car chase ensues between the SAS/Marine teams and the Ultranationalists. A shootout begins between vehicles. SSgt. Griggs: Enemy truck at 6 o'clock! A truck speeds up to Soap's jeep. Soap starts shooting at them. If the player crouches inside the jeep for too long. Gaz: '''Get off your bloody arse and fire on that truck! '''Captain Price: Baseplate, this is Bravo Six! What's the status on our helicopter, over? Baseplate: Bravo Six, the bird has been delayed, E.T.A. fifteen minutes. Captain Price: Not good enough, Baseplate! We'll be dead in ten! Another truck appears after the first is shot away. The vehicles, along with the battle, enter a tunnel. Gaz: Truck moving up on the left! Cover the rear! We're being boxed in! The third truck comes in, attempting to trap the jeep with the other 2 trucks. The first truck collides with the tunnel's wall and flips, causing the second truck to hit its brake and flip itself. The remaining truck continues to pursue Soap's jeep and leaves the tunnel along with them. SSgt. Griggs: Hostile with an RPG! Take him down! Soap takes out the RPG-wielder. SSgt. Griggs: That's a kill! The vehicles enter another tunnel, the enemy with an RPG (if not killed) fires and hits the wall beside the player's jeep, wounding the player. If the player didn't kill the RPG-wielding enemy or if another spawns in the truck. Gaz: There's an RPG on that truck! Open fire! Soap takes out the RPG-wielder. SSgt. Griggs: Nice shootin'! If a third RPG-wielder spawns: SSgt. Griggs: Another RPG on that truck! The RPG-wielder is killed. SSgt. Griggs: Success! Fourth Consencutive kill on RPG-wielder enemy. SSgt. Griggs: It's a hit! Fifth Consencutive kill on RPG-wielder enemy. SSgt. Griggs: Devastation! The battle rages on as the vehicles leave the second tunnel. If the RPG-wielding enemy hasn't been killed, the he will fire and kill the player. Gaz: We've got more company! Troop truck closing fast! Another RPG-wielding enemy appears on the truck. Gaz: There's an RPG on that truck! Open fire! He's taking hits! Keep firing! Soap kills him. SSgt. Griggs: Nice shootin'! A Hind appears and fires missiles at the jeeps. The third truck gets caught in the fire and flips, falling off the highway and down the cliff. An ally on another jeep fires a Stinger missile at the Hind, but the Hind successfully avoids it by popping flares. The fourth truck catches up to the player's jeep. Gaz: Take out that truck!; Shoot that truck! SSgt. Griggs: Another RPG on that truck! A yellow civilian vehicle going the opposite way drives past the player's jeep, scratches the truck, and leaves the scene with the truck unbalanced. A tanker, also going the opposite way the player is going, brushes past the jeep, and hits and flips the fourth truck, creating an explosion and smoke. The Hind comes out of the smoke and continues to fire at jeeps. Gaz: Hind, 6 o'clock high! The Hind's missile hits a cliff, missing the jeeps. SSgt. Griggs: Pick up an RPG and fire on that Hind! Soap grabs and RPG and fires at the Hind to keep it away throw off its aim. If the player doesn't fire at the Hind, the Hind will kill the player. The jeeps enter a tunnel supported by columns and pillars. SSgt. Griggs: Hind, at nine o'clock! The Hind fires and destroys the pillars one by one, attempting to crush the jeeps with the tunnel's ceiling. SSgt. Griggs: Hang on! Pick up an RPG and fire on that Hind! Soap continues to fire the RPG while the other allies continue to fire Stingers at the Hind, but they miss as the tunnel's wall blocks their view. The convoy leaves the tunnel as the Hind comes into view again in the front. SSgt. Griggs: Hind at 12 o'clock! The allies, once again, fire at the Hind but it avoids the missiles by popping flares. The Hind appears to slowly leave. Captain Price: The Hind's buggered off! Gaz: Must've run out of ammo! Good enough for me! SSgt. Griggs: Yeah, no kidd - oh, shit! He's about to take out that bridge! The Hind fires missiles at the bridge, destroying it. Gaz: Stop the bloody truck! Soap's jeep flips and he blacks out. Soap wakes up immediately, in the middle of the slowly collapsing bridge. '' '''Captain Price:' The bridge isn't going to hold, move! Move! Move! SSgt. Griggs: It's about to collapse! Get your ass outta there! The bridge collapses, as another tanker blocks Soap and Captain Price's way. Soap follows Price by climbing on to another piece of crumbling bridge. They return to the side of the destroyed bridge, meeting heavy resistance from Ultranationalist vehicles and troops. Gaz: Baseplate, this is Bravo Five! We are under heavy attack at the highway bridge at map grid 244352. Request helicopter gunship support! Over! An Ultranationalist truck comes in, hits the brakes, rams a car, and reverses. Troops jumped out of the truck as helicopters drop more troops from the bridge's far end. The truck leaves, and more come. Baseplate: Workin' on it, Bravo Five. Loyalists forces in the area may be able to assist, but we cannot confirm at this time. Baseplate out. Gaz: Useless wanker! Captain Price: Gaz! Gimme a sitrep on those helicopters! Gaz: Captain Price! We're on our own, sir! Jeeps carrying more Ultranationalists arrive and the soldiers get off to attack the team. Soon, more trucks arrive to drop off more troops, and even a pair of BMPs show up as well. Soap, Price, Gaz, Griggs and their teammates hold them off. Sgt. Kamarov: Bravo Team, this is Sgt. Kamarov, I understand you and your men could use some help. Gaz: It's bloody good to hear from you, mate! Sgt. Kamarov: Standby, we're almost there. E.T.A. 3 minutes. Kamarov out. The battle continues for a little while when the Hind appears out of the trees and fires missiles at the team's area, some hitting the ground while others hit the tanker. SSgt. Griggs: The tanker's about to blow! Move! The Hind continues to fire upon the tanker, and the tanker explodes. Soap is knocked unconscious again. (In slow-motion) He then wakes up again in front of a destroyed red car. Griggs moves towards him, he seems to be asking if he is okay. He pulls Soap away as he shoots the enemy with a nickel-plated M1911. For some reason, most likely due to running out of ammo, or to clear the enemy threat, he takes out his M249 SAW and fires. Just as he turns his head, he is killed by a bullet to the head from one of Zakhaev's men. Griggs falls and Soap turns to his left, seeing Captain Price suffering from his own wounds. Soap turns back in front of him and sees Imran Zakhaev and two Ultranationalist guards approaching Gaz and two other SAS members. Gaz lifts his head up, only to be shot in the head by Zakhaev's pistol while the other SAS members are shot by Zakhaev's men. As Zakhaev walks towards Soap, the Hind behind them suddenly explodes, and Zakhaev and his men are distracted. A Russian Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc appears and Zakhaev and his men fire at it. Soap, looking at his left again, sees Captain Price taking out an M1911 and sliding it to him. Having only one chance, Soap aims and fires the pistol, killing Zakhaev and the two guards. Soap looks on as Zakhaev's collapsed body bleeds. A Russian Loyalist Mi-8 Hip stops at the end of the bridge as another hovers on top of the Soap and Price, dropping troops. Sgt. Kamarov and his men come down and spot Soap and Price. Sgt. Kamarov: Этот еле дышит! (This man can hardly breathe!) (To Soap) You're going to be alright my friend! (To another Loyalist) Мы нашлись оставшегося в живых! (We found one survivor!) Заберите его отсюда! Быстро, давай! Мы должны доставить его в госпиталь немедленно! (Take him away! Quickly, come on! We must take him to the hospital immediately!) As Kamarov yells out commands to his men, the Mi-8 he fast-roped down from re-orientates itself for a MEDEVAC for Soap. Soap turns to Price again, and sees a Loyalist medic attempting to revive him, the medic tries even harder by using his fist to hit Price's chest. Soap is then placed on a stretcher that is lifted into the helicopter as he finally falls unconscious from his wounds. The player's vision begins to white out as the stretcher gets closer to the Mi-8. (Gameplay ends here.) News Reporter: ...The Russian government released a statement today confirming a series of nuclear missile tests in Central Russia. Although world leaders were quick to denounce the action, Russian officials maintained that the missile tests fell well within established UN protocols. No comment was received from the Ultranationalist party, where rumors of a possible leadership struggle have just begun to surface. In other news, the search for a ship lost in the Bering Strait due to a major storm has been called off... The game ends and the credits roll. THE END (OF CALL OF DUTY 4: MODERN WARFARE)